


Cupid, Please Hear My Cry

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, baso juyeon is in love, how the fuck do you use tags, hyunjae is kind of an ass, hyunjae is not, juyeon sends a sexy nude, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Juyeon has never felt love like this
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	Cupid, Please Hear My Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey stinkies, I’ve never written fanfiction in my life but I wanted to contribute a crumb to the deobi universe. If I find any typos after I post this I will simply cry my eyes out.
> 
> This was 3am word vom. Enjoy <3

Juyeon had sent Hyunjae a message an hour ago, a rather amorous photo of his slim body from the chin down, seated on his knees with his leaking cock on full display. The bubbled text ‘miss you’ followed not far after as he dropped the phone and laid back to reach into his bedside drawer for the lube. He knows how much Hyunjae likes it when he walks into the room to see Juyeon already three fingers deep into his own ass, fucking himself roughly in preparation for the older man. 

Having left the door unlocked for him, Hyunjae let himself in and headed for the bedroom. He was greeted with Juyeon writhing on the bed, toes curling and head thrown back in pleasure, letting out a mewl for the blonde standing in the doorway. 

This is where he finds himself thirty minutes later, clinging desperately onto the man above him with his legs tied around his hips to keep him as close as he can.

“Hyunjae,” he whines. “Hyunjae please, baby. Harder.”

Hyunjae obeys, keeping his slow pace but driving deeper into Juyeon. His back bows fervently into his chest as he moans out.

He can feel Hyunjae all over him, can feel their bodies slide together in heat and the deep grumbles that fall through his lips and soak into his damp skin. 

Then on one particular thrust, he bucks his hips to meet Hyunjae halfway, digging his fingernails into his back and crying out when he feels the head of his cock hit the sensitive spot that he loves so much. 

“Fuck, please, just like that.” Juyeon chokes out.

Everything is hot and all-consuming, filling him so deep with desire that all he can see is Hyunjae, Hyunjae, Hyunjae. He brings his hands to lay on his lovers face, pulling him into an aching kiss, their teeth clashing as they moan and breathe harshly into each other's mouths.

It’s perfect, he thinks. It always is. To him, they fit together like pieces of a puzzle — where Hyunjae takes and takes, Juyeon can’t help but give, yearning for his contact like a lifeline.

“Gorgeous. You’re so good for me baby,” the blonde says as he catches his breath. He keens under the praise. When did they stop kissing? The moments were blurring together now, the coil in his abdomen stringing tighter and tighter with his impending orgasm. He could feel Hyunjae getting close too, the sound of wet skin slapping crudely against wet skin as it grows sloppier and falls out of rhythm.

Reaching between their bodies, Hyunjae wraps his hand around Juyeon’s sensitive cock, little beads of precum pooling onto his stomach and he sobs, choking on the air around him.

“Please…Please….” Juyeon begs, because it’s all he can come up with. 

“What is it? Use your words, Angel.” He purrs into Juyeons ear.

“Hyunjae I nee-“ he pleads, cut off by a surprised moan. At that moment, Hyunjae decides to sit back, letting go of Juyeon’s dick in favour of scraping his nails softly down his chest and stomach. 

A good choice, he thinks, as the younger's reactions arrive in waves— his body jerking and thighs shaking in response, his neck bared with a sharp inhale.

“Oh,’ Juyeon breathes out, and he comes.

His whole body goes rigid then, bound so tight in pleasure and for two seconds he goes absolutely and uncharacteristically silent. All of his muscles clenching at once, his dick twitching as his come is strung out over his chest and stomach. 

Half a second passes and then Juyeon is letting out a moan so rough and whiny and loud that it echoes around the room. Clenching so hard and sporadically around Hyunjae that it only brings on his own undoing, falling forward and grunting into Juyeons neck. 

As Hyunjae rides out his orgasm, he feels lips brushing against his ear.

“I love you,” in a soft breath.

The confession is met with a tired sigh and his heart clenches with longing. Laid out bare and open under the man he loves so much, an empty and cold feeling settling into his chest. 

He knows he shouldn’t ask why. Why Hyunjae pushes himself away and pulls out of him in a rush, why it’s not the first time he’s being left in the dark or why he fears this might not be the last.

Hyunjae moves to sit on the edge of the bed. Juyeon’s body registering the loss of warmth when he curls his arms around himself and shivers, unmoving from his position on the bed.

He knows that if he turns to face Hyunjae now, he won’t be able to hold in the tears behind his eyes and he knows how much Hyunjae hates it when he cries.

“I love you, I’m sorr-“ 

“Juyeon.” A warning.

He feels sick. So overwhelmed with emotion that his stomach churns uncomfortably and he thinks he could throw up. Is this right? he thinks. Is love supposed to feel this terrible?

And just like every other time, Juyeon draws the conclusion that he is simply unlovable.

Hyunjae holds Juyeons heart in the palm of his hand. Keeps it in a box and toys with it when it’s convenient for him. The older man only sticks around because he thinks Juyeon is a good fuck and still, Juyeon looks at him like he could unlock all the answers of the universe.

He turns to watch when Hyunjae dresses himself, waiting for the oncoming dread to kick in. 

“Can I see you again tomorrow?” Juyeon asks.

“I’ll text you,” Hyunjae replies. He can barely spare him a glance on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading!! was super nervs to post ngl 😖 
> 
> u can find me on twt @ eumakkyu <3


End file.
